In recent years, wireless communication devices that perform wireless communications by using wireless LANs (local Area Networks) have been widely spread. As typical examples of the wireless LANs, wireless LANs compliant with IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 are widely spread.
There is also a suggested wireless communication system that performs wireless communications by using the same frequency among wireless communication devices (see Patent Document 1, for example).